csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Furlan
|} Damian "Furlan" Kisłowski (ur. 29 grudnia 1994) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie AGO Gaming. Drużyny *2013-01-25 – 2014-01-25 - 35px|Polska iNET koxXx *2014-03-22 – 2015-06-29 - 35px|Polska INSHOCK *2015-07-14 – 2015-09-16 - 35px|Polska Team eBettle *2015-09-16 – 2016-03-08 - 35px|Polska Vexed Gaming *2016-03-08 – 2016-03-16 - 35px|Polska noKappa *2016-03-16 – 2016-08-21 - 35px|Polska Team AGG *2016-08-21 – 2017-05-06 - 35px|Polska Team Kinguin *2017-06-?? – 2017-07-04 - 35px|Polska Org Incoming *2017-07-04 – nadal - 35px|Polska AGO Gaming Historia 2013 *'25 stycznia 2013' - Furlan dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę iNET koxXx. 2014 *'25 stycznia 2014' - Furlan opuścił drużynę iNET koxXx. *'22 marca 2014' - Furlan dołączył do drużyny INSHOCK. 2015 *'29 czerwca 2015' - Furlan opuścił drużynę INSHOCK. *'14 lipca 2015' - Były skład drużyny INSHOCK został przejęty przez organizację Team eBettle. *'26 lipca 2015' - Furlan razem ze składem Team eBettle: 30px|Polska rallen, 30px|Polska Hyper, 30px|Polska GruBy oraz 30px|Polska peet dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2015. *'16 września 2015' - Organizacja Team eBettle zmieniła nazwę na Vexed Gaming. *'26 września 2015' - Furlan razem ze składem Vexed Gaming: 30px|Polska rallen, 30px|Polska Hyper, 30px|Polska GruBy oraz 30px|Polska peet dostał się na turniej DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'8 marca 2016' - Organizacja Vexed Gaming zwolniła swój skład i odtąd nosili nazwę noKappa. *'16 marca 2016' - Organizacja Team AGG przejęła skład drużyny noKappa. *'21 sierpnia 2016' - Furlan oraz rallen opuścili drużynę Team AGG i dołączyli do Team Kinguin za innocenta i MINISE'a. 2017 *'6 maja 2017' - Furlan opuścił drużynę Team Kinguin. *W czerwcu 2017 roku Furlan dołączył do drużyny Org Incoming. *'4 lipca 2017' - Skład drużyny Org Incoming został przejęty przez organizację AGO Gaming. Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska INSHOCK' *Trzecie miejsce Poznan Computer Sport Games 2014 (2014) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 - Kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Katowice 2015 - Finały polskich kwalifikacji (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce SLTV ProSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 4 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 16 czerwca (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 5 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 23 czerwca (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje online (2015) '35px|Polska Team eBettle' *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 8 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 9 (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce AMD CS:GO Challenge Summer 2015 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce QuickShot Arena 6 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce 99Damage Arena 14 (2015) '35px|Polska Vexed Gaming' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Vexed Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *Drugie miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|Polska Vexed Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce 99Damage Masters III (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 1 (2015) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 14 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Red Dot Invitational - Kwalifikacje (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 20: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) *Drugie miejsce Operation: Kinguin (2015) *Drugie miejsce 99Damage Arena 19 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *6 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) '35px|Polska Team AGG' *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Marzec 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 21: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce X-kom CLASH (2016) *5/8 miejsce Operation: Kinguin 3 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Trzecie miejsce xfunction Masters 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup 2 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Global Grand Masters (2016) '35px|Polska Team Kinguin' *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce BlasterX INETKOX League (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Fantasy Expo Challenge Season 3 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 - Etap grupowy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2016 - Drugie wschodnioeuropejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship 2017 (2017) *14 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) '35px|Polska Org Incoming' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Pierwsze polskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Polska AGO Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2017 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/5 miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Puchar Polski Cybersport Season 2 - Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA CS:GO Challenge 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Polish Championship Summer 2017 - Finały (2017) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje: Etap pierwszy (2017) *Drugie miejsce Nordish Gaming Convention Masters 2017 (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce SkinCoin Invitational (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce China Top 2017 - Shenzhen (2017) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Legend Series 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mother Russia 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 26: Global Challenge (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Otwarte kwalifikacje Europy Środkowo-Zachodniej (2018) *1/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Superpuchar ESL Mistrzostw Polski (2018) '35px|Polska Team Furlan' *Drugie miejsce Mecz Gwiazd Polskiej Ligi Esportowej (2018) '35px|Polska AGO Esports' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder & ImbaTV Invitational ChongQing 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce Qi Invitational (2018) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Polish Championship Spring 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Fusion.bet Masters (2018) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Polska Liga Esportowa Sezon 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *Furlan ACE! *Vexed vs Fnatic - Dreamhack Cluj-Napoca - Furlan wallbang shot *Game Show Global eSports Cup: Furlan vs. Question mark *eBettle Furlan ACE vs. Titan *eBettle vs Titan | Furlan/Hyper | de_train | *Furlan vs. Virtus.pro - ESL Pro League Season 5 Europe *Furlan insane 4K entry vs Virtus-Pro. ESL Pro League *furlan 1vs3 clutch T post plant situation to secure the second half pistol round for AGO Esports *furlan Ace *Furlan 1v2 vs. Space Soldiers *Furlan vs. North - IEM Katowice 2018 Europe Closed Qualifier *Furlan wallbangs against AVANGAR Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi